This invention is in the field of resilient holding devices, particularly for use on a golf pull cart.
One successful variety of pull cart allows the club heads to be kept fairly low by inserting them in flexible individual pockets which, nevertheless, prevent them from nesting close together, thus preventing a good selection of clubs within the less than 12 inch lateral space available on most powered golf carts. Several inventors have recognized some benefits derived from placing the club heads low but lacked solutions to the problem of holding the club shafts softly but firmly in compact parallel alignment so that the clubs will not vibrate or sway while the cart is in motion even if some clugs are elevated to various levels.
Many attempts have been made to provide golf carts having sufficient stability to be pulled over the terrain and yet being foldable to such compactness that they may be readily stored or mounted on motorized golf carts in the space provided. Prior art patents disclosing golf carts having some similarly to applicant's invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,471,751, 2,513,020, 2,551,009, 2,590,154, and 3,147,988.
Attempts have also been made to provide a satisfactory rack or holding device by folding strip material and mounting the same on a base. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 231,969, 3,812,976, and 635,284. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,039 suggests the use of slitted foam material as a holding means for satures.